


Tree

by qwertxxx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx





	Tree

郑允浩 x 沈昌珉

大概是个有些奇幻的童话故事au

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

郑允浩的老家后院有一棵自他爷爷辈以来便屹立不摇的古树。

与外人臆测对于古树该有的模样不同，这棵树生得古怪，仅仅长过了篱笆的高度便不再向上抽高， 倒是尽忠职守地在每年春季开满了白色小花，微风拂过时在枝头摇曳，乍看犹如春雪盈盈。

郑允浩自小与古树相伴，自他有记忆以来，这棵树总是静静地在后院的角落伸展枝丫，默默地陪伴着他一路成长。

 

 

 

 

 

二十五岁的郑允浩是名作家。

大学毕业前夕在同窗怂恿下将自己随手发表在社群的小说拿去投稿，意外获得出版社青睐，索性顺水推舟展开职业作家生涯。

三年来他陆续出版了几篇小说，市场反应不错，可瓶颈期总来得猝不及防，在他第十次将一叠厚厚稿纸悉数扔进字纸篓，便下定决心转换环境寻找灵感，拉着行李箱回到了老家。

祖父离世后屋子便空了下来，家里人嫌老家地理位置偏僻上班不方便，一个个都搬进了市区。

偌大旧式韩屋就此徒留一片寂静，与那棵古树一起尘封在众人久远的记忆里。

 

 

 

 

 

于是郑允浩就这么搬了回去。

祖父生前的家具都还留着，就是灰尘多了点。

反正也只是暂居。郑允浩心里想。

 

这日郑允浩一如既往地穿着家居服，踩着拖鞋捏着水管在后院浇花。

老家的后院种满了各种他不晓得名字的植物，即使数年无人居住依然郁郁生长，在初春时刻争相开起了各种艳丽芬芳的花，五颜六色在院子里绽放。

郑允浩在这生活已逾半月，对于后院的花团锦簇早已见怪不怪。

 

——可是有一点不对劲。

心里忽生异样感，浇水的动作随之停止，颀长身躯倏地静止在花海间。

他转头环顾四周，终是发现了矛盾之处。

后院那棵自他有记忆以来便只在初春开满白色小花的古树，今年仍然如预想般盛开。

可在那一簇簇犹如春雪般凝聚在枝头的花团中，他分明看到了一朵娇嫩的粉红色，隐身在一片洁白之中，微颤颤地兀自绽放。

他困惑地走向那棵只比他高出少许的古树，拉下其中几根较为低矮的枝桠细细端详。

只见记忆中的白色花朵在他掌心仍旧一如既往温润动人，可在一团洁白春雪里的确是有抹粉红，生生地在一片白花中绽放。

郑允浩好奇地凑近那朵粉色，却没想下一秒便被脚下盘根错节的树根绊得一个踉跄。

生怕不小心便将花茎折断的他连忙松开手，身子失去平衡微颤颤向后一歪，接着便感觉有阵强劲阵风混杂奇异花香拂面而来，他倏地眼前一黑。

 

 

 

 

 

全身被柔软草坪包裹，绿草如茵温柔覆盖他削瘦身躯。

郑允浩睁开双眼发现自己莫名其妙地躺在一棵参天古树下方。

我大概是脑子被撞晕了。他不敢置信地眨了眨眼睛。

可不管他眨了几次，映入眼帘仍旧是一片陌生景色。

参天古树遒劲枝干遮掩大片苍穹，阳光穿梭树叶间稀稀落落打在他身上如星子洒落。

他于是坐起身，谨慎小心地看向四方。

自己所在位置是一座森林，除却身后这棵高耸入云的参天古树外，还有无数棵他不知道名字的树木，一路延伸至远处，还能听见水流潺潺。

 

奇了怪了。郑允浩想。

我不过是在我家后院浇花，怎么一下子跑到了这里。

 

 

 

 

 

所幸郑允浩生性乐观，先是绕着古树走了一圈，发现暂时找不到回去的路，干脆开始探索这座陌生森林。

抱着反正离家不会太远的过度积极乐观，他站起身子，迈开步伐。

 

然而愈走愈觉得不对劲。

老家后方的确是有一座小山，他平日也会背着相机去里头散步，对于里头的景色算得上熟悉，什么转角该往哪拐弯，哪个角度望出去什么景色他尚有印象。

可他如今所到之处却似乎从未有人到访，蜿蜒小路杂草漫生，他只能听见自己的拖鞋踩过落叶时沙沙作响的声音在林间回荡。

我该不会是被下咒了吧。他默默地想，转头四处张望。

不远处的草丛忽然有物体穿梭时的细微声响，郑允浩直觉地便往声音源头看去。

 

有东西在移动。

郑允浩不动声色地悄悄蹲下身，拾起身边一颗棱角尖锐的石头握在手心。

树丛又发出了声响。

他盯着那目测有自己半身高的灌木丛，悄悄移动位置，蹲低了身子，试图在不被对方发现的状态下一探究竟。

还来不及有什么实质举动，下一秒便看见一对小巧耳朵从树丛后窜出，接着是一双圆滚滚的黝黑眼珠。

 

 

 

 

 

是一头小鹿。

鹿还很年幼，小小身躯在灌木丛后现了形。

小鹿背上有着如雪般洁白的白色斑点，棕色的毛柔顺富有光泽，饱满鼻尖湿润发亮，正小心翼翼地嗅着灌木上盛开的玫瑰花。

郑允浩松了口气，扔掉手中石头。

然而投掷的弧度不对，石头顺着抛物线打在了树干上，发出清脆声响。

正温顺嗅着花朵的小鹿瞬间便警觉地竖起耳朵，抬起头正巧与郑允浩四目相交。

他暗叫不妙，下一秒便见小鹿朝着自己眨了眨眼，毫不犹豫扭头朝前方狂奔。

“嘿！”郑允浩喊了一声，也不知自己着了什么魔，头脑一热便跟在幼鹿瘦小的身后拔腿奔跑起来。

 

可他自然是跑不过对森林无比熟悉的小鹿。

郑允浩看着前方小鹿与自己的距离不断拉远，最终消失在自己视线范围，像不小心被凡人撞见的精灵，轻巧灵活地再度回归神秘仙境。

他最终气喘吁吁地停下来，弯腰大口喘气。

下午艳阳将他晒得头昏脑胀，用尽力气奔跑过后浑身是汗，短袖被汗水浸湿，湿黏黏地贴在身上。

 

——你是谁啊。

一道有些稚嫩的嗓音划破了寂静。

 

郑允浩屏住了呼吸。

他战战兢兢地转过头，看见一道小小的身影坐在他身后不远处的大树下，怀中抱着一本书，用充满戒备又有些好奇的眼神盯着他。

“欸？”

男孩抱紧手上书籍，眨了眨眼睛，圆滚滚黝黑眼珠清澈明亮，带着孩子特有的纯真，歪着头看向自己。

 

 

 

 

 

“我叫允浩。”郑允浩与男孩并肩坐在树下，原先放在男孩膝上的书不知何时跑到了他手上。

“郑、允、浩。”他放慢语速，咬字清晰地又重复了一遍。

“郑、允、浩。”男孩用稚嫩嗓音认真地跟着他的语调复诵了遍。

 

男孩目测九、十岁左右，穿着干净的条纹衬衫与及膝短裤，白色长袜拉到了小腿肚的一半，脚下的运动鞋沾着些许泥土。

原先偏黑的发色在阳光下变成了浓郁的深褐色，抬头望向郑允浩时一双圆滚滚眼睛竟有点像方才有着一面之缘的小鹿。

“对。郑允浩。”郑允浩露出亲切笑容，本想抬手摸摸男孩柔软头发，想起男孩第一眼见到他时谨慎小心的神情，遂又打消念头。

“你知道了我的名字，那可以跟我说你的名字吗？”既然会有小孩儿在这里，代表附近应该有人家，他也就放下心来，想着闲来无事，索性和男孩聊起天。

“爷爷说不能和陌生人说自己的名字。”男孩匆匆回答，开始有一下没一下地戳着他手臂，催促他继续读手中的小说。

郑允浩又好气又好笑，看着男孩柔软的脸蛋，白皙皮肤下透着淡淡粉红，是小孩子一贯天真无邪模样。

男孩长得很精致，长长睫毛在眼睛下方淡淡地覆上一层阴影。

小孩向来体温偏高，脸颊都因而浮上了两潭浅浅腮红，像一颗透着水光的饱满桃子，眨着一双干净又明亮的眼睛，聚精会神听郑允浩略带低沉的嗓音念着小说情节。

 

 

 

 

 

好不容易结束手上的小说，郑允浩捏了捏长时间低头而有些发酸的后颈。

他的身上除了那身衣服什么也没有，自然也没有带上手机，更遑论其他物品。

抬头看阳光斜射角度估计已是下午，他想着要是日落后还找不到回家的路就有些麻烦了，便阖上书站起身。

男孩看他起身模样有些慌张，手忙脚乱抱着手上的书也跟着站了起来。

“你要走了吗？”软软的嗓音带着无法隐藏的失望。

郑允浩拍拍男孩的头，男孩长得挺高，不过十岁左右年纪，身高已然到了自己胸口。

男孩抱著书，有些沮丧地抬头看向他。

“我得找到回家的路呀，你知道怎么到这里吗？”他报上老家地址，却见男孩眨着一双眼睛困惑地摇摇头：“我没有听过这个地方。”

 

噢，似乎有些麻烦呢。

郑允浩觉得自己的头隐隐开始发疼。

 

 

 

 

 

“——还是你跟着我回家吧，我家在那里。”男孩伸出手指了指不远处。

郑允浩这才发现原来他们左侧有片湖泊，湛蓝湖水在阳光下反射着光芒。他沿着男孩指的方向望过去，湖边有座漂亮的小房子。

“爷爷应该快要回来了，说不定他会知道你说的地方。”

郑允浩想想也对，便点点头。

男孩笑颜逐开，眨着漂亮眼睛，兴高采烈拉起郑允浩的手，沿着湖边往自家方向移动。

 

湖边的路有些崎岖，布满高低起伏的大石块，郑允浩小心翼翼地拉着男孩手臂一路边走边跳。

男孩倒是熟门熟路地给他指着路，一手抱著书，一手紧紧握着郑允浩比自己大上许多的手。

“如果爷爷也不知道你家的话，你今天可以住下来唷。”

剩下最后一段路了，前方正好有块较高的石块挡住了去路，郑允浩索性伸长了两只手臂，穿过男孩的腋下将他抱起。

男孩踢着小腿，眼神亮晶晶地：“爷爷出门工作的时候我总是很无聊，只能一个人看书，你在的话就太好了郑允浩。”

“要叫允浩哥。”他出声纠正。

男孩在他的协助下已经成功地踩上了前方的石块，跪在上头望着他，有些心虚地吐吐舌头：“允浩哥。”声音柔软。

郑允浩一手抓住了石块的边缘就要直接翻身上去，一时半刻忘了自己脚上踩的是丝毫没有止滑功能的拖鞋。

踩上石块的那瞬间便不祥地感受到脚底一个打滑，连带着原先抓着石块的手都没了施力点，于是整个人在男孩的一阵尖叫中失控地向后倒去。

 

“允浩哥——！”

 

 

 

 

 

身子浸入冰冷湖水刹那仿佛看见稍早那头漂亮小鹿正趴在湖畔乖巧看向自己，耳朵轻轻抖动似与他道别。

下一秒他又陷入了一片黑暗。

 

 

 

 

 

郑允浩倏地睁开眼睛。

后背一片湿凉，淙淙水声不绝于耳。

他撑起身子四处张望，发现自己再度回到熟悉的自家后院。

原先用来浇花的水管像条蛇般匍匐蜿蜒，泉水从水管流出，将他仰躺在草坪上的身子浸湿一片。

他连忙起身关了花洒，一身湿透走回卧室。

 

 

 

 

 

换掉湿透衣物，郑允浩擦着头发随手开了电视。

主持人正微笑与观众道别，他瞥了眼节目右下角时间显示，下一秒便讶异地睁大眼睛。

 

距离他莫名出现于某处陌生森林少说已过半天，男孩最后那声带着惊恐的大喊以及自己全身被冰冷湖水包围的感觉仍然清晰得可怕，可现在——郑允浩又看了一眼。

可现在，距离他今早睡眼惺忪走到花园浇花的时间，却仅仅经过半小时左右。

身体依然记得在森林里狂奔时的急促呼吸，阳光洒落在身上温暖而炙热，有着浅浅花香的柔软草皮仿佛还在他脚下肆意生长。

还有那个男孩，那个有着漂亮眼睛的男孩。

笑起来眼睛会变得一大一小，脸颊因为小说情节兴奋地泛起浅浅粉红的男孩。

男孩与他并肩坐在树下，柔软头发时不时擦过他手臂的触感，他牵着男孩的手在湖畔沿着石块爬上爬下，抱起男孩时手中感受到的重量仍然鲜明。

 

可这说不通，郑允浩皱起眉头。一切的一切，都说不通。

或许我是在做梦。他只能这样说服自己。

只有做梦才能解释自己经历的一切。

 

他将毛巾扔至一旁，拨了拨被自己擦得乱糟糟的头发。

一朵小巧清秀的粉色花朵悄然无声随着他的动作飘落，揉皱的花瓣失去光泽，安静地落在男人脚边，以极其快速的姿态枯萎。

男人并未留意，下意识抬头望了眼庭院里苍劲挺拔的古树。

古树恣意延展的枝丫铺满洁白花朵，微风拂过时坠落草坪，像来不及融化的春雪。

 

 

 

 

 

也不知该庆幸郑允浩本身个性过于积极乐观，亦或潜意识总会试图将事情合理化，事隔不过短短数日，他便将整件奇遇当作一场过于真实的梦境，回想起来甚至饶有趣味。

他开始着手准备新作品，整日将自己关在书房翻阅各种古籍经典参考资料，对于外界一切变化浑然不觉，日夜颠倒度过两周。

深夜时分郑允浩终于屈服于自己不断哀嚎的胃，搁下手上厚重古地图信步至厨房寻找食物充饥。

打开冰箱时看见里头空空如也，他这才想起距离自己上次出门采购食物已是一周前。

胃部因为长时间的空腹开始细微绞痛，他一手捂着腹部一手开始胡乱翻找存粮。

 

清早时为了让屋内空气流通，他打开了所有窗子。

夜风沿着大开的窗户流泻而进，带着夜晚的寒气往他单薄的身子灌，仅着单薄衬衫的他不由自主从脊骨窜起一阵冷颤。

好不容易从橱柜深处挖到两包尚未过期的薯片，他抱着薯片袋子晃着双腿坐在老屋的长廊，看庭院的花团锦簇在夜色下掩上一层神秘黑纱，看尚未受到都市光害侵扰的乡间深夜满天繁星，仰头时颈部线条苍劲俐落。

微风拂过发梢带起耳畔细软头发飘动，他撕开包装袋，抓了一把薯片塞进嘴里，总算暂时遏止不断与自己作对的翻腾胃部。

不远处的古树在夜色中仍然延展着枝桠，曲折树枝在夜色中如鬼魅般触目慑人，满树白花映着屋内昏暗灯光苍白如雪。

黑暗巧妙转移了男人向来敏锐的目光，因此郑允浩自然没有察觉又有一抹突兀粉色于枝头悄然绽放，在夜风吹拂下摇摇欲坠。

他揉揉长期盯着陈旧宗卷有些酸涩的双眼，仿佛又嗅到似有若无奇异花香，缱蜷萦绕鼻尖，沿着呼吸道缓缓而上，将大脑熏得失去判断力。

 

郑允浩昏昏沉沉地想：噢——这次连鞋子都没来得及穿呢。

 

 

 

 

 

他在相同的地点悠悠转醒。

参天古树替他掩去正午毒辣阳光，树影跌落身上，他只消抬头看一眼便清楚自己不知怎的又回到这神秘的森林。

“允浩哥？”一道既熟悉又陌生的嗓音倏地传来，接着听见有人踩着一地落叶，沙沙沙接近自己的急促脚步。

他甚至来不及支起身，一张清秀漂亮的少年面孔便一下子放大在眼前。

“真的是你！”少年声音又惊又喜，像突然寻回年幼时不慎遗失的珍宝，一双发亮的眼睛夹杂着失而复得的喜悦与久别重逢的激动。

郑允浩愣愣地看着蹲在他身边，笑容满面望向自己的少年。

他明明记得距离两人上回见面不过数周，男孩却仿佛一夜长大，已不是两人初见时的童稚怯生、软绵绵小孩儿模样。

身板逐渐长开，肉乎乎的小臂小腿变得骨感起来，男孩原先就精致的五官因为婴儿肥的消失变得更加立体，唯一不变的是那双清澈的眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

“你——”

“——昌珉！我叫昌珉！”少年急急开口，像是怕下一秒他都会消失般抓紧每分每秒。

几乎只是稍作停顿，他便又听见少年有些仓促的嗓音：“允浩哥你怎么突然就不见了啊？我以为你掉进湖里了，沿着湖边找了好久。后来爷爷回家，我们又找了好几天，都没找着你。”

“爷爷说我又在做白日梦了，我都哭了哎。”

少年的声音有着难以平复的委屈，仿佛能看见当时还是小孩的他无助地在湖畔东张西望，委屈巴巴的的可怜模样。

 

郑允浩撑起身子，终于一偿宿愿地摸到少年柔软的头发。

“昌珉，先让我确定一件事。你上次见到我是什么时候？”

“五年前，那时我十岁。”昌珉答得很快，像是这五年来与郑允浩相遇这件事成了他心魔，萦绕在心头挥之不去。

时隔五年始作俑者总算出现，他那些沉积在胸口已久的话语总算得以宣泄。

他见郑允浩倏地睁大眼睛，而后像是放弃挣扎般放松了神情，于是好奇地将手撑在草皮上整个人靠过去，只听见男人自言自语——又在作梦了。

 

许是没料到昌珉忽然接近，郑允浩反射性向后退了退，后脑勺因而毫不留情撞上后方坚硬树干。

他痛得惊呼一声，昌珉便像是鹿仔般小心翼翼凑上来，细细嗓音轻声开口：“允浩哥，你有没有怎么样？”

他忍着后脑钝痛硬是挤出笑容，于是昌珉又笑了，拽着郑允浩的手将他整个人拉起来。

“允浩哥，你跟我记忆中长得一模一样。”男孩有些腼腆地摸摸鼻子，欣喜又带着好奇地眨着一双圆滚滚眼睛望向他。

 

——当然，在我的时间里，我们相遇不过是几周前的事情。郑允浩在心里苦笑。

看来这梦暂时不会醒了，根据从男孩掌心传来的温热，这还是个过于清晰又鲜明的梦。

他忽然庆幸自己没有裸睡的习惯，至少在昌珉面前他至少还算衣着整齐——除了那双什么都来不及穿的脚丫。

柔软草皮包覆着他光裸脚掌，带着一股清晨露水的凉意，从脚底一路蔓延至四肢百骸。

“昌珉倒是比我印象中长得大多了，以前还缠着我念书呢。”他有些调侃意味地冲着男孩促狭一笑，昌珉的耳朵很快便红了，低头便瞧见郑允浩白皙又骨感的双脚。

“允浩哥，你没穿鞋呀？”男孩有些好奇地戳戳他手臂，往下指了指。

“睡午觉时不知道脱哪儿去，丢了。”

总不能说我前一刻还在我家后院晃着双腿吃薯片，下一秒就跑到这儿来了吧。郑允浩心想，随口胡诌个理由搪塞过去。

少年心思单纯，听他这么说倒也信了。

 

 

 

 

 

“去我家吧，家里应该有你可以穿的鞋子。”男孩眼睛闪闪发光地望向他。

十五岁的少年正处在迈入青春期的尴尬边缘，记忆中软糯稚嫩的嗓音如今混杂着变声初期时有时无的沙哑，头发有些长了，让昌珉原就精致的五官平添几分秀气。

郑允浩心想自己好久没和这个年纪的孩子打交道，也不晓得该如何应对，又不忍见那双漂亮眼睛露出失望神情，遂答应下来。

他跟在昌珉身后漫步林间小径，男孩像是生怕他又如同上次那样凭空消失般时不时回头张望，亦走亦停，他见男孩无意流露出的小心思忍不住跟着笑眯了眼睛。

 

“说起来，昌珉怎么会知道我在这里？”郑允浩忽然想起，伸手拉高垂眼前的枝桠，跟在男孩身后走过一片茂密树林。

“我不知道呀，”男孩走在他前方声音快活，“我只是跟着茶茶。”

“茶茶？”

“茶茶。”男孩边走边踢着路上的小石子，双眼灵活张望。

“是小时候爷爷救的一头鹿，在我家养伤待了好几周，后来我们就变成朋友啦。”

 

 

 

 

 

昌珉邀请他进屋。

于是郑允浩赤着脚踩上木质地板，看着男孩削瘦的身影很快消失在屋内深处，他有些局促地站在客厅不知该如何是好。

幸好昌珉很快便又从房间里钻了出来，将手里的便鞋塞进他怀中，总算解决了郑允浩所谓鞋子丢了——实际上是根本没穿来——的迫切问题。

他在屋里随意走动，昌珉就像小尾巴一样地跟在他身后，黑黝黝眼珠滴溜溜转动。

昌珉的身高已经到了他的肩膀，当他饶有趣味地看着昌珉卧室里各种用木头雕刻而成的小鹿雕像，男孩便从后方将下巴抵上他肩头兴致勃勃地替他介绍——这个是我出生的时候爷爷送我的。

这个是我一岁生日的礼物。

这个是遇见茶茶那天爷爷按着茶茶模样刻出来的。

男孩的声音像浸过蜂蜜的草莓，软糯又甜蜜，处在变声期的尴尬时刻却仍然带着无法完全抹去的奶音，郑允浩恍然回到他们初见时刻，小孩扯着软软嗓音喊他允浩哥。

 

 

 

 

 

昌珉在夜幕降临时问郑允浩要不要住下。

彼时他俩正各自抱著书坐在沙发阅读，昌珉爷爷的书房有着满满自己未曾见过的古籍经典，作为取材的一部分他看得津津有味。

“爷爷这次工作要离开一周，我一个人待着也很无聊，允浩哥可以留下来陪我吗？”

昌珉用书本挡住了自己大半张脸，只露出那双小鹿般无辜又清纯的眼睛眨巴眨巴望向郑允浩。

郑允浩有些犹豫，可说实话自己一时半刻也不知道回去的办法。

若这一切都只是自己的梦境，与其在陌生的森林中只身度过漫漫长夜，昌珉提出的邀请自然是有吸引力许多。

想着男孩一个人在这种与世隔绝的深林里待着似乎也不太安全，反正自己也无处可归，不如就接受男孩好意。

他点了点头，躲在书后的昌珉于是笑得眯成了大小眼。

 

 

 

 

 

深夜郑允浩躺在沙发上昏昏欲睡时忽然感觉有股力量轻轻地摇着他的肩，他于是迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。

男孩穿着睡衣抱着枕头站在他面前。

他支起上身，态度和善地开口：“昌珉睡不着吗？”

昌珉摇摇头，一双眼睛带着犹豫却又亮晶晶地盯着他。

 

忽然一阵轰隆雷声，闪电一瞬间照亮了昏暗室内，大雨倾盆随之而来，斗大雨点打在窗户淅淅沥沥，是初春时常出现的猛烈阵雨。

他见昌珉在雷声隆隆作响时下意识地缩了缩肩膀，于是伸手揉乱了男孩一头短发，笑着开口：“哎，我有点怕打雷呢。昌珉介意跟我一起睡吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

昌珉的睡姿实在不太好。

到了后半夜忽然惊醒的郑允浩有些无奈地发现熟睡的男孩将双手双脚都缠上了自己，像只考拉般将脸贴在自己背上睡得香甜。

男孩身上有着桃子味沐浴露的清香，随着年龄长开的手脚像抱着浮木，缠在自己胸口与腰际。

少年身子总挟带着一股热气，像小暖炉，温温热热地沿着背脊蔓延。

 

无奈昌珉实在将他缠得太紧，于是郑允浩只能小心翼翼地以不惊扰男孩的力道轻轻拉开缠在他胸口的手臂，转过身子想要稍微调整男孩歪七扭八的睡姿。

男孩睡得迷迷糊糊，一股脑往他怀里钻。

昌珉被手臂压得有些发红的脸颊在微弱月光下像颗即将熟成的柔软桃子。

就着昏暗光线，他们之间的距离近得甚至连男孩脸上细小的绒毛都清晰可见。

似乎因为对方翻身的举动受了影响，浓密睫毛在眼皮上轻颤，像夜蝶扑翅，挠得郑允浩心口一颤，只得惶惶然闭上眼。

 

 

 

 

 

隔日郑允浩起床时男孩还在睡，裹着被子缩在床角像一尾煮熟的虾。

替昌珉掖好被角后他翻身下床，被男孩不规矩睡姿弄得肩颈酸痛的他信步走出小木屋。

早晨森林弥漫清新香气，他索性坐在湖畔石块上开始发起呆。

忽然一阵细碎蹄声接近。

一双黝黑眼珠子在不远处冒出，小巧漂亮的耳朵也跟着现形，露出半个脑袋瓜，在树丛后小心翼翼地望向他。

郑允浩定睛一看，是上次那头小鹿。

他于是开口唤：“茶茶？”

 

小鹿的耳朵抖动了下。

从树丛后走出来时郑允浩才发现小鹿比上回他见到时又大了一些，头上的鹿角渐渐冒出，眨着圆滚滚眼珠，小心翼翼地从远处望向自己。

 

 

 

 

 

忽然一阵枪响从林中传来。

郑允浩立刻跳起身，转头四处张望。

只见不远处传来阵阵刺耳鸟鸣，鸟群从林中窜出。

他还来不及做些什么，小鹿立刻向后缩了缩身子，转身朝着林中狂奔而去。

他暗叫不好，小鹿受了惊吓，毫无头绪奔跑的方向正是枪声来源。

于是他敏捷地跳下石块，拔腿就跟在小鹿的身后奔跑起来。

 

他跟在那抹棕色影子后方穿梭在林间，小鹿在他前方横冲直撞。

但郑允浩也顾不了那么多，动作粗鲁地随手挥开路上低垂的枝桠，随着小鹿狂奔的身影逐渐深入林中，脚下踩过的路杂草丛生，几乎要看不出有人类造访的痕迹。

“茶茶！”郑允浩喊了一声，小鹿仿佛有灵性般停下了狂奔的身影，用一双好奇的黝黑眼睛看过来。

他上气不接下气，正想开口说些什么，眼角余光便瞥见隐约人影在身后现形。

还来不及做出反应，后脑勺便受到强烈撞击。

郑允浩疼得眼冒金星，暗骂一声，眼前倏地又暗了下去。

 

 

 

 

 

睁开眼睛的那瞬间郑允浩便坐了起来。

环顾四周，他又回到了熟悉的自家后院。

时间再度回到他消失前的深夜，他往走廊的方向望去，果不其然看见两包薯片东倒西歪地放在走廊地板，其中一包已经打开，薯片散落一地。

郑允浩一骨碌从草地上站起身，几乎是毫无犹豫便往古树的方向走，连续两次奇遇实在很难再度将之认定成巧合。

他走近那棵树。

漆黑夜晚随着微风徐徐摇曳的枝桠犹如鬼魅般散发奇异氛围，向来胆子挺大的他仍毫不迟疑靠近，就着微弱月光试图寻找怪异之处。

 

可最终仍是徒劳无功。

古树一如他记忆中那般，仅仅长过了篱笆高度便不再向上抽高，经年累月不断蔓延的枝桠几乎覆盖后院一隅，树枝布满白色花朵。

他好奇地伸手沿着树干粗糙崎岖的表面抚摸，可除了不小心被突出的枝桠刺伤掌心外一无所获。

他蹲下身，甚至有些异想天开地试图寻找树根附近是否隐藏着什么神秘入口，于是用力对着树干敲敲打打好一番，依然没得到任何反应。

料是奇幻小说里的主角似乎也不曾经历如此怪异境遇，他只身蹲在古树前试图串起一连串不合理之事，可理性告诉他这一切都违反了常理。

我该不会是得了臆想症。郑允浩甚至怀疑起自己。

可后脑的钝痛感又是如此清晰。

 

他脑中一个激灵，回想起方才在林中遭遇，不由得暗暗担心。

不晓得小鹿有没有顺利逃开盗猎者的追逐，他离开前还在床上睡得安稳香甜的昌珉是否会被枪声吵醒——

 

 

 

 

 

噢，他又想起了昌珉。

在那片静谧神秘的深林里，仿佛误入凡间的精灵般，眨着一双漂亮眼睛，笑着喊他允浩哥的昌珉。

初见时还是天真可爱的小孩儿，再度见面却已是五年后逐渐展开身板的十五岁男孩，踩着一地树叶沙沙沙地再度出现在他面前。

带着少年气息的明亮与活力，像一头准备开始探索花花世界的鹿，眨着一双黝黑眼睛滴溜溜地转，眼底尽是对外界的好奇。

仿佛还能听见男孩仍带着些许稚气的柔软语调，笑起来一口整齐白牙，稍长的浏海微微遮住了眼睛，逐渐开始抽高的骨感身子，望向他时眼神是纯粹的喜悦。

他忽然对于自己再度的擅自消失感到十分罪恶，即便他本就无法顺着自身意志来去自如。

郑允浩不禁叹了口气。

 

 

 

 

 

又过几日，郑允浩一如既往埋首于书房东翻西找，随手拣起几本标题有趣的书打算阅读。

数日伏案苦思，却始终没得到什么灵感，他有些恹恹地翻动书页，意外发现这本沾满了灰尘的精装本竟是祖父生前的日记，不晓得为何巧妙地夹在一套古地图之间。

苍劲字迹在奶油黄的纸张上书写俐落，大多是记载着读书笔记或是心情抒发。

 

**_——初春。庭院那棵向来开满白花的树今日忽然冒出几朵粉红，好奇研究时不慎摘下一朵，醒来便位于一片陌生森林。只身漫步于林中惬意十分，遂记下如此奇遇。_ **

 

他见此记事瞬间就睁大眼睛，连忙向后翻动书页，脆弱纸张在快速翻动下几乎要和书脊分离。

 

**_——与沈多次研究，总算大致弄懂个中道理。_ **

**_——沈实在有趣，相逢即是有缘，下次该带点酒过去。_ **

 

他细细读着祖父穿插在日常生活中的短暂纪录，终于确定他那些异想天开的经历并非凭空幻想。

 

**_——花季即将结束。昨日沿着枝头寻觅已久，只得粉花一朵，因此下回大概是最后一次旅行。_ **

 

郑允浩搁下书本，信步走了出去。

 

 

 

 

他在春雪盈盈里翻找许久，终是让他在一片洁白的花朵中找到微乎其微的那株粉红。

花朵微微颤颤攀着枝桠盛开，浅粉色的花瓣在正午的阳光下娇艳欲滴，散发奇异甜香。他连忙小心翼翼地拨开在花朵旁随风摇曳的枝条，从树下钻出来。

 

他看得不能再明白。

除却那朵已然绽放的粉色花朵，尚有两枚小小的花苞乖巧地伏在一旁。

仿佛披着一身坚不可摧的草绿色铠甲，柔软花瓣在花萼包覆下像颗淡色草莓，安静地等待着某日盛开。

古树在风里晃动着枝头，满树白花散发淡淡清香。

 

他还有三次见到昌珉的机会。

他剩下三次见到昌珉的机会。

郑允浩想。

 

 

 

 

 

他回到书房，仔细地将祖父日记里那些奇幻经历的部分详加阅读。

无奈祖父本就寡言少语，仅用寥寥数语稍加描述当日境遇，对于自己如何来去倒是未曾多作着墨，于是郑允浩只能借着祖父叙述里与沈的往来大略拼凑出支离破碎片段。

 

古树是连接两个世界的入口，在庭院一隅长年看似不起眼的矮小古树到了另外一头竟是高耸参天。

森林里的那个世界是他们未曾听过的地方，祖父曾按着他口中那位朋友的描述试图在地图中寻找，仍是不得所获。

每年春季是两边世界得以短暂联系的时间，而唯有寻得隐匿在满树白花中的几朵粉红才得以短暂探访。

 

遗憾的是祖父在日记里对于如何回到这个世界只字未提，而郑允浩细想这两回经历，初次因自己失足坠入湖里，其次则是在追逐那头精灵般灵活穿梭于林间的小鹿时后脑勺受到强烈撞击。

——噢，看来都是以自己的受伤作结。郑允浩摸摸自己后脑肿起的伤口，不置可否。

 

 

 

 

 

待脑袋上的肿包消退，郑允浩便再次来到古树下方，按着上回的记忆找到了隐藏在白色花团下的粉红，稍稍使力便使那朵粉色轻轻地落在自己掌心。

花瓣上还沾着晨露，在他掌心娇嫩绽放，熟悉的奇异甜香随着花朵被摘下逐渐浓烈。

郑允浩深吸了一口气，毅然决然闭上眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

时序正式迈入春天，在参天古树下醒来时发现周遭的草坪开始有淡黄色花朵遍地盛开。

郑允浩总是在接近正午来到这片森林，身后的古树总会善良地替他挡去毒辣阳光。

他站起身，按着上回昌珉带着他走的路快步走在茂密树林。

十五岁少年眨着一双满是喜悦的眼睛从前方转头望向自己的模样记忆犹新，他得好好地向昌珉道歉，他总是不小心便遗落了昌珉。

他走在崎岖不平的林间小径，时不时便有低垂枝桠挡住他的去路，伸手拨开树枝时带起一阵树叶的沙沙声，在静谧林中与自己急促的步伐合奏。

 

远远地在湖边便看见熟悉的那道身影。

昌珉如他们初见时那般，手里捧着一本厚重小说，专注地低着头。

后颈因他低头阅读的姿势微微突起，沿着脊骨向下，像连绵起伏丘陵。

 

走近时发现男孩又长大了些，脸型已经完全削瘦下去，高挺鼻梁弧线优美，下颚线条俐落分明。

昌珉的头发比起上次剪短许多，露出一双大耳朵，深棕色的头发在阳光折射下像一颗甜美的太妃糖。

 

“昌珉！”郑允浩忍不住喊了一声，接着便见昌珉反射性地抬头。

与自己对上眼后先是一脸不可置信，下一秒露出满是惊喜的快乐神情。

 

 

 

 

 

他跟在昌珉的身后回到屋内。男孩比起上回见面又抽高不少，郑允浩走在他身后时不禁感叹孩子的成长速度实在惊人。

内心忽然有股难以言喻的失落，他好像老是错过昌珉太多。

可昌珉总是笑着迎接他的不请自来，不管什么时候，从他们的初次见面到现在。

昌珉有如坠入凡间的精灵，在这座神秘的森林里自由漂亮地长大。

 

“我就不问你上次怎么又突然消失啦。”昌珉捧着马克杯走回客厅时对他眨了眨眼睛。郑允浩有些不好意思地挠头，“哎——话说后来你的鹿没事吧？”

“茶茶吗？没什么事，就是被枪声吓到所以有些受惊罢了。”

昌珉捧起奶茶喝了一口，从马克杯后眨着一双亮晶晶的双眼仔细地审视着郑允浩。

 

郑允浩被他过于热切的目光盯得有些不安，便开玩笑地伸手去掩他的眼睛，掌心被浓密睫毛轻轻刷过的触感有些微妙的痒。

他遂转而去捏昌珉的耳朵，笑着问：“盯着我做什么。”

昌珉也笑，放下马克杯后伸手去抓郑允浩在自己耳朵上肆虐的手，耳后被指尖划过时痒得他缩起了肩膀。

“就是在想，允浩哥好像都不会老，只有我在长大。”

男孩说完，撑起身子往他的方向凑近，手指随之碰上他眼角。

“你看，这个疤——”男孩温热的指尖沿着他眼尾那道深刻的痕迹划过，沿着颧骨慢慢往下到了嘴角，手指点在他嘴角，“还有这颗痣，都跟我记忆中一模一样。”

他的指尖不经意地擦过郑允浩的上唇唇缘，接着便收回手，有些得意地望着他。

指尖擦过的触感仍然鲜明，昌珉看郑允浩不作声，便又去拉他。

“嘿，允浩哥，虽然你都不会老，但我昨天正式十八岁啦。”他骄傲地挺起胸膛。

 

郑允浩回过神，看见少年昂着头在自己面前的神气模样，有些局促地将双手在裤子上来回摩擦：“啊——那，生日快乐？”伸手揉乱昌珉那头柔软的深褐色头发。

“有许什么愿望吗？”他笑着问：“还是有想要什么东西？说不定下次能带给你。”

如果下次过来的时候你还没有长得太快的话。郑允浩默默地在心里补充。

 

他还来不及多说什么，便见昌珉狡黠地眯起了眼睛，低头思索后抬头望向他时一双圆滚滚眼睛散发兴奋光芒：“生日时许的愿望嘛——已经实现了一个。”

“但允浩哥，我可以请你帮我一个忙，就当作生日礼物吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

“——这就是你想要我帮你做的事？”郑允浩有些头痛地看着已经乖巧坐在沙发上等待他的昌珉。

男孩有些紧张地捏紧了放在膝盖上的手，却仍然用力地点点头。

郑允浩又再次低头看着男孩放在他手上的小玩意儿，银针闪烁刺眼光芒让他手心都发凉，于是他迟疑地又望向昌珉。

 

昌珉的要求是让郑允浩替他穿耳洞。

郑允浩看着穿耳器上尖锐的银针，试探性地将自己的指腹贴了上去，立刻有阵锐利的刺痛感从指尖传来。

他盯着自己手中的小玩意儿良久，深吸了一口气后将那工具放至桌上：“不行，你找别人去。”

昌珉失望的眼神顿时就笔直地射向自己。

“允浩哥，就当帮我一个忙，拜托你。我昨天自己试过，但就是没有勇气按下去。”

“很简单的，你只要压一下就可以了。”男孩小心翼翼凑过来，将穿耳器又塞回郑允浩手里，眨着一双小鹿眼睛趴在他肩膀上，无辜又可怜地看向他：“真的很简单的。”

 

而郑允浩总是拒绝不了昌珉的要求。

奇了怪了，他想。

 

 

 

 

 

可现下这姿势未免也太煽情。

郑允浩有些无奈地看着坐在他腿间，闭上眼睛的昌珉。

男孩得到他的默认后随即开心地嚷了一声谢谢允浩哥，一溜烟窜回沙发上坐定。

 

待郑允浩拿着穿耳器和蘸了酒精的棉花球走来，只见男孩坐在沙发上闭着眼睛紧张兮兮的模样。

“昌珉，你头能不能再低点。”男孩紧张得身子都僵硬起来，微微昂扬着头的模样看起来有种从容赴义的壮烈。

郑允浩小心翼翼地拿着工具在耳畔比划，可男孩的身高让他一时找不到施力点。

于是两人琢磨一会儿，便成了现在这情况。

 

郑允浩低头，伸手摸上男孩柔软耳垂，昌珉从沙发上离开，乖巧地坐在他面前的地板上，闭着眼睛扬起头，在男人的手指抚上时紧张地闭紧双眼，捏紧了双手。

蘸着酒精的棉花球擦过皮肤带来一阵凉意，男孩下意识地往后瑟缩，被郑允浩捏着耳朵又不得不再次挺起身子。

酒精味隐隐约约窜进他鼻间，混杂着郑允浩身上衣物柔软剂的清新味道。

郑允浩仔细地用棉花球擦拭完皮肤，深吸一口气，拿起放在一旁的穿耳器，小心翼翼将它抵在昌珉耳垂。

男孩察觉到他的动作紧张地几乎屏住呼吸，抿着下唇昂着头，在郑允浩好不容易下定决心要压下穿耳器时忽然睁开双眼，一双湿漉漉又温润的眼睛就这么毫无防备地撞进郑允浩视线里。

“应该不会很疼吧？”男孩的声音满满都是紧张，手不知何时已经搁到他的膝头，扁着嘴角可怜巴巴地望向他。

——明明是自己要求的怎么搞得像是我欺负他一样？郑允浩又好气又好笑地想，伸出手捏着男孩下巴让他不能再乱动，温柔地哄：“不疼的，比被虫咬到还不疼。”

于是昌珉又乖乖地闭起眼睛，睫毛在他因为紧张而变得剧烈的呼吸里起伏，伏在眼皮上像两把浓密的刷子，郑允浩狠下心来一口气按下穿耳器。

 

喀。

伴随着清脆声响，银针穿了过去。

 

男孩倒抽了口凉气，僵硬着身子不敢动作。

郑允浩小心翼翼地将穿耳器取下，镶着碎钻的耳针在男孩的耳垂上闪闪发光。

他伸出手捏了捏男孩的耳朵，“怎么样，不疼吧？”

昌珉睁开眼时仿佛眼里蓄着一小汪清澈湖水，眼眸湿润，黝黑眼珠在那潭湖水里像两颗潜伏湖底的黑曜石闪烁奇异光芒。

他直勾勾看向郑允浩，接着很快偏过头，带着顽皮神情，抓着他的手腕，轻轻张嘴咬了一口。

“嘻嘻，比这还不疼。”

昌珉抓着自己手臂的手心都是因紧张而沁出的汗水，温热地贴着他的皮肤，热度仿佛沿着手臂一路向上。

郑允浩只觉得胸口都发烫。

 

 

 

 

 

待另外一边也顺利完成，男孩一骨碌从地上站起，兴冲冲地到卧室对着镜子左看右瞧。

一旁郑允浩还在与自己忽然失序的心跳搏斗，连他自己也搞不懂突如其来的心跳加速是怎么回事，

最终决定将之全都归咎于男孩那双过于漂亮的眼睛。

 

他走进昌珉爷爷的书房寻找上次来昌珉家造访时阅读到一半的古地图合集，泛黄书本整齐地排列在书架，一路延伸至天花板。

指尖划过一道道书脊仍然一无所获，于是目光一排排向上逡巡，终于在靠近窗户旁的书架高处找到了心中所想。

郑允浩朝四周望了望，把脑筋动到了书桌后那张柔软的扶手椅。

 

踩上扶手椅时他脚步不稳地踉跄，连忙伸手扶住一旁书架，心有余悸地深吸了一口气。

凭着身高优势想拿到那本合集并非难事，于是他右手撑著书架，伸长了左手朝著书本伸去，捏住了书脊施力向外抽，却迟迟不见书籍移动。

他稍稍加大了手中力气，手指捏著书脊左右晃动，松动排列得太过紧密的一系列古籍。

 

历经一阵努力后书籍终有松动迹象，他旋即又开始使力，夹在两本厚重地图册间的那本合集总算缓缓开始移动。

郑允浩没预想到的是，在昌珉的时间里，距离他上次翻动这本古集已逾两年。

期间无人将之移动过一分一毫，合集厚重的精装封面在日积月累下产生黏性，与左右两本厚重地图册密密贴合。男人一使力，便见一连串书籍纷纷跟着被拉出，天女散花般从书架上纷纷掉落。

郑允浩没料到此等意外，手忙脚乱地伸出双手试图接住那些厚重清册。

脚底一个没踩稳，身子向后仰倒的同时泛黄书页漫天飞舞，空气里顿时充斥墨水味与旧书霉味。

 

他眼角余光瞥见窗外一片晴朗，雄鹿好整以暇地趴在草皮晒太阳，圆滚滚鹿眼在阳光下闪闪发光。

 

 

 

 

 

当他数日后重返森林，郑允浩已经能够沿着熟悉的林间小径，熟门熟路地走到湖畔。

他推开木房子的大门时没看见昌珉，只见客厅的桌上凌乱地摆着几本看到一半的小说，歪歪斜斜地一本夹着一本叠在一起。

 

于是他走出屋子，朝着四周张望，不一会儿便看见昌珉从湖的另一端出现。

男孩脚步轻快，怀里抱着个纸袋，身旁还跟着一头有着漂亮鹿角的雄鹿，时不时转头和鹿说着话，鹿仿佛有灵性，张着圆滚滚的眼睛仔细倾听。

他于是对着昌珉的方向大喊了一声男孩的名字，只见雄鹿立刻警戒性地停下脚步。

男孩听见自己的名字，视线逡巡一会便与自己对上，接着便见他抱着纸袋快乐地朝自己跑来。

 

 

 

 

 

“允浩哥，你可真会挑时间。”他跟在昌珉的身后再度进了小木屋，屋内陈设与他上回造访时相去不远，仍然是印象中那般整洁明亮，木制家具在悉心保养光泽细致。

昌珉语气轻快，怀中纸袋放至桌面发出清脆瓶身碰撞声响，他凑到昌珉身后一探究竟，发现牛皮纸袋里清一色都是贴着不同标签的暗红色液体。

“我刚从镇上回来呢，你就出现了。”昌珉喜孜孜地从纸袋里拿出一瓶瓶葡萄酒，修长手指捧着瓶身小心翼翼地将之在桌面排列整齐，“爷爷老说我酒量太差，趁他不在我要来特训。允浩哥你喝吗？”

男孩此刻已经与他齐高，转身时鼻尖擦过郑允浩过于靠近的侧脸，望向自己的眼神满是期待。

于是他又在昌珉亮晶晶的眼神里败下阵来。

他捏了捏昌珉的耳朵，无奈地做最后确认：“昌珉成年了吗？”

“上个月满二十岁啦。”

男孩笑着从橱柜拿出高脚杯。

 

 

 

 

 

郑允浩的酒量并不差，与作家朋友聚餐时几杯黄汤下肚尚能维持意识清晰，于是他看着眼前的男孩兴味盎然地替自己斟满暗红色液体，碰杯时发出清脆声响。

“今天走在你身边的是茶茶吗？”红酒入喉带出醇厚酒香，他看男孩满足地眯起眼，像被挠肚皮的猫咪般发出满足的叹息。

昌珉听见他的问话后歪头思考了下，接着点点头，神情满是自豪：“茶茶长得很好吧，是我见过最好看的鹿了。”

 

 

 

 

 

最初答应陪昌珉小酌时，男孩信誓旦旦地向自己保证绝对不会喝醉给他添乱。

“我很有分寸的，你要相信我。”

昌珉眼神亮晶晶地望向他，怀里还紧张兮兮抱着那瓶郑允浩原先想阻止他打开的红酒，脸颊因为酒精开始作用关系红扑扑的。

“我真的、真的不会喝醉。”

 

因此轻信了昌珉诺言的郑允浩怎么也没想到最后竟变成了这样。

昌珉被酒精熏红的双眼眨巴眨巴地望向自己，喝得一干二净的玻璃杯被他过于粗鲁的动作挥得倒在桌面发出清脆声响，郑允浩连忙伸手去扶。

“允、允浩哥。”

昌珉眯着眼睛笑着喊他，抬起脚盘腿坐在沙发上晃动着身子，一手抓着郑允浩的衣服下䙓轻扯。

“你真是——大混蛋啊。”

昌珉醉醺醺地笑着语出惊人，在郑允浩震惊的眼神下笑得人仰马翻。

他像恶作剧成功的孩子，笑得眼神都发亮，借着酒意没分没寸地去戳郑允浩的脸，仿佛下一秒要在那张脸上戳出个洞来。

 

“第一次见面的时候呢——”昌珉戳了戳郑允浩的脸，“你就掉进湖里。”

 

“第二次的时候呢——”他转而捏起郑允浩没什么赘肉的脸颊，“我一起床你已经消失不见。”

 

“至于第三次——嗝、”昌珉迷迷糊糊地打了个酒嗝，在他脸上肆虐的手胡乱地转移阵地，此刻正在他的耳朵上东捏西捏，“若不是你真替我穿了耳洞，我几乎要怀疑那次只是我在作梦。”

 

郑允浩听着昌珉口齿不清地说着话，心想最一开始他就不该纵容孩子。

昌珉张着那双漂亮的眼睛央求他再倒一杯的模样实在令人难以拒绝——要是昌珉的爷爷回来，见到他和一旁醉得晕乎乎的昌珉，估计自己得受一顿责难。

他正想着该如何处理初次面对酒精而晕得七荤八素的孩子，昌珉折腾着自己耳朵的手又换了位置。

温暖的掌心贴上自己脸颊，带着热度的指尖轻轻划过他高挺鼻梁，划过他的侧脸，然后挪着身子凑到他面前。

昌珉像一头撒娇的猫咪，毛茸茸的脑袋低头便往他锁骨处蹭。

男孩削瘦的身子因为酒精作用泛着潮红，郑允浩低头便看见昌珉耳垂上的银针闪烁着微弱光芒。

他像被光芒刺了眼，着魔般抬手摸上昌珉早已发红的耳朵，肌肤接触之处熨得他指尖都发烫。

 

“允浩哥啊，”

他听见昌珉嗓音柔软近似叹息。

“允浩哥啊。”

 

 

 

 

 

昌珉几乎是凭着一股气势就这样凑了过来。

温热的双唇贴着郑允浩，有些笨拙地伸出舌头，怯生生地舔了舔他因为一时半刻没反应过来而紧闭的嘴，男孩的亲吻带着浓烈醇厚的葡萄酒香气铺天盖地笼罩着他。

郑允浩看着男孩因为紧张而用力闭着的眼睛，睫毛随着呼吸起伏轻轻颤抖，漂亮得让他一度停止呼吸。

昌珉有些发抖又不知所措地抓着他的手臂屏气凝神，只会像猫一样轻轻地舔咬着。

甚至还没有下一步的举动，男孩已经连指尖都在颤抖。

仿佛用着全身的力气对他表达喜欢。

 

郑允浩几乎是有些放任地让昌珉像幼兽般轻轻啮咬着自己，在他的唇上不知餍足地又舔又吻。

男孩初次饮酒拿捏不住量，晕乎乎的脑中只知道胸口溢满的浓烈的感情需要出口宣泄，搂过郑允浩颈子奋力往他怀里钻。

郑允浩的手原先还试图撑在沙发边缘维持平衡，在男孩过于莽撞的动作下不得不抬手扶住他的腰。

昌珉整个人被酒精蒸得像只煮熟的虾子，发烫的皮肤贴着郑允浩微凉的肌肤很是舒服。

他摸着昌珉柔软的头发柔声哄：“你喝多了，昌珉。”

“我没有喝多！”孩子喝醉连音量都不懂得控制，突如其来的大喊让原先一片静寂的屋内回荡着他急切嗓音。

他焦躁地从郑允浩怀里直起身，屈着膝盖跪在柔软沙发，胡乱伸出手捧着那人的脸，用一种几乎是迫切的姿态，由上而下俯视着郑允浩，一双眼睛水雾弥漫眼波流转。

 

“我没有喝多。”

“我是真的喜欢你。”

 

 

 

 

 

郑允浩其实想问，你喜欢我什么啊。

可昌珉只是用一双漂亮而水光盈盈的眼睛满脸通红地盯着他，他于是便想起初见时小孩模样，与自己在树下欢畅大笑、缠着自己念书，还有些孩子性的昌珉。

想起十五岁时，将一双温热的手贴在他眼皮上，总是用一双充满期待又发亮的眼神看着自己的昌珉。

想起十八岁时，即使害怕疼痛，仍然努力扬起头的昌珉。

无论相隔多久，只要见到他，便总是笑得流光溢彩、明亮澄澈的昌珉。

以及现在，眨着一双充斥着水雾的漂亮眼睛，眼尾都染上粉红，话都说不清，却仍然努力地望进他的眼睛，一字一句坚定地说着郑允浩，我一直都喜欢你。初次见面就喜欢你，现在也喜欢你的昌珉。

 

十年前的郑允浩带着明媚春意，一不小心闯进孩子单纯的小小世界。

孩子懵懵懂懂地将十年来与他相处的短暂时光小心翼翼地收进心里，夹杂着那些自小累积的感情，在二十岁的这年，便一口气全都捧了出来给了自己。

是天真，是冲动，是尚未被驯化的最后那一点点任性孩子脾气。

 

 

 

 

 

**_——但这不就是我们一直以来拥有的全部吗_ **

**_全部都是_ **

**_一厢情愿_ **

**_刹那之间_ **

 

 

 

 

 

于是郑允浩放弃抵抗。

昌珉温热的掌心贴着他的脸，他便伸手去揩他绯红眼尾摇摇欲坠的那些液体。

他侧过头，在昌珉掌心落下一个吻，男孩仿佛触电般抖了一下身子，随即又更用力地搂紧他的颈脖。

他贴着男孩的胸膛，清晰地感受到从男孩胸口传来的强烈鼓动。男孩的声音像浸了一潭红酒，醉得他理智也迷离。

 

他吻昌珉的时候动作很轻，一方面怕吓坏了孩子，一方面更多的是畏惧今晚终将面对内心的自己。

可被酒精冲散了理性的孩子哪里管得着那么多，比起他的谨慎小心，昌珉莽莽撞撞凑上来的亲吻既大胆又乱无章法。

他像一头年轻气盛的雄鹿，不管不顾地偏要在喜欢的人心内占有一席之地。

 

 

 

 

 

疼。

昌珉一皱起眉头，男人安抚的亲吻便像落花般一连串落下吻开他紧皱眉心。

郑允浩的动作很轻，可他仍然大汗淋漓，发尾都被汗水浸湿，黏在他泛着潮红的侧颈。

男孩陷在柔软的沙发和郑允浩的怀抱间，牛仔裤褪到了膝盖，下身泥泞一片。

可他丝毫不理，只是更用力地搂住了郑允浩与自己同样冒着热气的身躯，一双修长双腿抵在男人腰际，小腿线条俐落分明。

昌珉气喘吁吁，郑允浩望向自己的眼神太过炽热，他便用手臂遮住了双眼不去看。

腰软得不像话，他的肩膀抵着沙发扶手才尚且足以承受来自郑允浩过于深入的撞击。

吻落在每一处混杂着汗水与酒精的肌肤，他浑身发颤，只能去抓男人俐落短发。

 

“你根本不清楚我是谁，怎么就敢喜欢我。”郑允浩吻着男孩纹理分明的腹肌问。

起初昌珉没回答，只是笑着用一双水光潋灩的眼看他，眼波流转动人心魄，叫郑允浩心里再多踟蹰挣扎都抛盔弃甲。

最终只听得男孩轻声开口。

可你不还是一直回来找我了吗。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

昌珉说，他总是会回来。

 

而当最后一朵粉色花朵在枝头盛开，古树已是满树苍翠。

本就矮小的枝干冒出新芽，原先布满白色花朵的枝头此刻蓊蓊郁郁，白色花瓣像春雪般落了一地，徒留几根枝桠上有些较晚盛开的花朵顽强地迎风而立。

 

或许这是最后一次。

郑允浩心焦地等待着最后那朵粉红随着日升月落逐渐绽放。

待花瓣完全舒展、花蕊开始散发奇异甜香，他几乎是没有犹豫地便伸手摘下。

鼻间旋即溢满熟悉香气，他闭上眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

几乎是一睁开眼，郑允浩便坐起身，拔腿朝着他再也熟悉不过的方向跑去。

穿过那片神秘而辽阔的森林，沿着熟悉的崎岖小路跑着，仿佛下一秒他就会消失那般用尽全力奔跑。

但他没有想到的是这次打开大门时会瞧见满地空酒瓶，以及少年坐在用酒瓶堆筑的城堡里，用一双桃核般通红的双眼，抬首看他时委屈兮兮的可怜模样。

 

屋内没有开灯，男孩垂着肩膀，在大门打开时反射性地望向光源。

昌珉瞧见郑允浩的身影时先是愣了几秒，接着那双早已布满血丝的双眼再度盈满清澈液体。

郑允浩小心翼翼地走到他面前蹲下身，男孩便伸出双手去寻他的拥抱。

 

——你怎么现在才来啊。

向来干净清澈的嗓音此时变得沙哑，让郑允浩仿佛心跳都随之停止。

 

 

 

 

 

究竟发生了什么，其实也无须多问。

郑允浩见曾经一尘不染窗明几净的室内如今满室狼籍，书房房门深锁，再加上昌珉哭得喘不过气的模样，心里大概也猜到了缘由。

亲人逝世最是难受，他是没瞧过昌珉哭的，仿佛哭泣这词只会出现在男孩的陈述句里被他轻轻带过，即便是两人借着酒意做尽一切能做之事那晚，昌珉也没掉过眼泪。

可男孩现在却倚着他肩头哭得打起嗝，已经完全长开的身子挂在他身上像只大型考拉。

男孩修长双腿缠着他腰际，他只能边拍着昌珉不停起伏的背柔声哄，滚烫眼泪落在他肩上，熨得他心口都颤抖。

他看着昏暗室内，尘埃漫天在阳光照射下闪烁，他就着大开的门望向外头，阳光炽热而明亮，对比室内一片漆黑。

 

**_——花季即将结束。_ **

他想起爷爷在日记本留下的苍劲字迹。

于是他脑袋一热，扳过昌珉埋在自己肩头的脑袋，看进他一双盛着汪洋的红肿眼睛，自己在男孩眼珠里的倒影是几近疯狂的坚定。

昌珉吸着鼻子，困惑地看向他，于是郑允浩犹如下定决心般缓缓开口。

“昌珉，你这次要不要跟我回去？”

 

 

 

 

 

待男孩停止哭泣，他的故事也告一段落。

昌珉有些不可置信地瞪大了双眼，还带着些许沙哑的嗓音再度响起：“所以，你的意思是，我第一次见到你的时候——”

“我二十五岁。那天我正在浇花来着。”

 

“那我十五岁见到你——”

“我也是二十五岁，我那天在吃薯片呢，鞋都没来得及穿。”

 

“那我十八岁——”

“十八、二十、甚至现在，”郑允浩停顿了会，“我都还是二十五岁。”

 

男孩眨着一双仍有些红肿的双眼，愣愣地看向他。

“春天要结束了，”郑允浩认真地看进男孩眼睛。

“或许明年春天，二十六岁的我还能够来到这里，可是那时——”

“我就不是二十二岁了。”

昌珉心领神会地接下他的话，“更有可能是那时我已经……”

男孩没有将话说下去，可他看见郑允浩忽然黯淡的眼神，便知两人心里想的是同样的事情。

 

原来是这么回事。

昌珉老早便觉得奇怪，为何他的允浩哥就像时间被精灵静止了一样。

在他的记忆里，郑允浩永远都是初见时那般年轻，看向他时笑得温柔，仿佛裹着一身春意，充满活力地闯进他的生命。

 

这可不太公平。

男孩想。

 

他也想一起长大。

 

于是他最终眨了眨因为长时间哭泣而有些酸涩的眼睛，望进郑允浩专注而真挚的双眼，轻轻地点点头。

 

 

 

 

 

 

郑允浩拉着男孩的手在林间疾走。

老实说，究竟如何回到他原本的世界，郑允浩自己也是摸不着头绪。

前几次的旅程总是结束得猝不及防，唯一关联似乎只有自己总在最后一刻受伤、从某处坠落、遭受到撞击。

于是他思来想去似乎也只有这一个办法。

 

他们最终并肩站在那棵参天古树下。

男孩握着他的手，仰头看树木高耸入云，在微风吹拂下满树青绿随之晃动，有如一张翠绿碎帘。

郑允浩牵着他固执的绕着古树走了几圈，仍然没有发现任何异状。

昌珉有些担心地看着男人逐渐紧皱的眉头，开口询问：“允浩哥……你之前都怎么回去的啊？”

“嗯——掉进湖里？从椅子摔下来？撞到后脑勺？总之好像都必须产生一些意外。”

他说完自己都觉得荒唐，看着昌珉微微翘起的嘴角，捏了捏男孩的脸颊：“你还笑。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“——还是算了吧。”

昌珉拉着他的衣角，“我不想你受伤。”

可郑允浩本就不是轻易放弃的性格，他固执地又开始沿着粗壮的树干绕圈，试图找出些许蛛丝马迹。

 

看来似乎没有其他方法。郑允浩想。

他深吸一口气，沿着古树匍匐蔓延在草皮上的气根走到树前，伸手抚摸树干粗砺表面，握拳用力地敲了敲。

古树不为所动，只是在撞击面发出几声沉重闷响。

昌珉似乎猜到了他接下来想做的事，有些焦急地凑上前试图阻止。

“允浩哥你别急，再想想。”男孩捏着他手心，嗓音柔软。

“除了那些意外，有没有什么其他的迹象？你不是总会闻到花香吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

——茶茶。

郑允浩忽然就想起那头有着圆滚滚黝黑眼珠的英俊雄鹿。

每一回他因为意外必须强迫结束旅程时，总会看见那双浑圆眼珠，褐色鬃毛在阳光下闪闪发光。

初见时还是谨慎胆怯的模样，到上回已是头上有着漂亮鹿角的年轻雄鹿。

 

茶茶。郑允浩喃喃开口。

或许茶茶才是让他回去的关键。

雄鹿总在他消失前，好整以暇或坐或趴地在不远处，用一双明亮清澈的眼珠子盯着他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“茶茶？”身后忽然传来昌珉疑惑的声音。

郑允浩猛然转头，便看见男孩伸出手，雄鹿乖巧地低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭男孩手心。

“你怎么来了呀。”昌珉嗓音柔软温和，修长指尖刷过雄鹿身上漂亮鬃毛，鹿便亲昵地用湿润发亮的鼻尖去蹭男孩的脸。

“爷爷不在你也很难过吧。”

或许是动物天生的灵性，年轻的雄鹿眨着一双圆滚滚的眼珠，用柔软的脑袋瓜去蹭昌珉的裤脚，发出几声短促鹿鸣，仿佛在回答男孩的话。

 

“茶茶。”

郑允浩开口，男孩原先专注摸着儿时玩伴的动作停了下来。

“每次我要回去时，总是会看见茶茶。”

他走到男孩与鹿的面前，小心翼翼伸出手。

于是在他们相遇的十多年后，他总算亲自摸到了雄鹿身上干净漂亮的鬃毛，以及从皮肤下传来强而有力的心跳。

雄鹿抬起头，用一双亮晶晶的眼睛望着他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“允浩哥、你确定吗？”

昌珉气喘吁吁的声音从身后传来。

郑允浩的大手紧紧扣着他的掌心，他只能看见男人的短发因为奔跑的关系起伏飞扬。

郑允浩的目光直勾勾地盯着距离他不到数米，正轻盈跳过低矮树丛，明快向前奔跑的雄鹿，雄鹿小巧的尾巴正随着跳跃一抖一抖。

 

“我也不知道。”

他捏紧男孩与他十指紧扣的手，侧身钻过一片低矮树林，急促的脚步声在森林间回荡。

年轻的雄鹿仿佛要确认他们是否有跟上，忽地转头看了他们一眼，接着又继续向前方奔跑。

于是郑允浩只能跟随着内心直觉，拉着昌珉穿过树林，在杳无人烟的深林里一次次地钻过忽然低矮的树丛，拨开挡在路上的枝桠，踩过凹凸不平的畸零地。

一排排参天巨树掩住了天空，视线变得昏暗，他只得努力地跟着前方速度从未慢下的雄鹿，一点又一点地深入森林。

 

 

 

 

 

 

也不知过了多久，径直向前狂奔的鹿终于停了下来，眨着圆滚滚的眼睛看着两人。

看来就是这里。郑允浩心想。

高度与他俩齐肩的灌木丛后方是一片高耸岩壁，他们似乎跑到了森林的尽头。

 

雄鹿轻轻抖动耳朵，低下头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭树丛。

郑允浩沿着牠低头的方向看过去，发现树丛间有道缝隙，勉强能够让一人侧身而入。

他还来不及多想，便见雄鹿再次昂起头，往那道缝隙钻了进去。

“嘿！”他大喊，可年轻的雄鹿头也不回。

眼看着棕色身影就要消失在树丛内，他咬了咬牙，抓紧男孩出汗而有些湿黏的手，跟在雄鹿的身后挤了进去。

 

树丛紧密地贴着身躯，细小树枝划过皮肤又痒又麻，鼻间再度溢满那股奇异花香。

在花香簇拥下意识逐渐开始模糊不清，可在昏昏沉沉的闭上眼前他仍然记得扣紧了昌珉温热的掌心。

 

 

 

 

 

郑允浩睁开眼。

映入眼帘仍是熟悉的一片蓝天，清新的青草味从身后柔软草皮开始漫延。

他眨了眨眼睛，终于适应正午的刺眼光线。

心脏仍然跳得飞快，胸口剧烈起伏，仿佛刚跑完一场马拉松般喘着气。

躺在原地愣了几秒，顿时想起在意识消失前还抓着他手的昌珉。

心脏立刻猛烈地跳动了一下。

手心是空的。

 

幸好下一秒便感觉一股暖意窜入了他的掌心，带着柔软而温热的触感。

转头便撞进昌珉一直以来望向他便充满笑意的漂亮眼睛。

 

“你的世界，天气挺好的。”男孩笑着说。

 

 

 

 

 

于是郑允浩也笑，他们肩抵着肩仰躺在庭院的草皮，就像初见时年幼的昌珉挨着他的肩膀津津有味地听他念故事一样。

一阵微风吹过，吹落他们身后古树枝头残留的所有花朵，在空气里缓缓飘落。

犹如今年最后一场春雪，温柔地落在他与男孩的身上。

 

 

 

 

 

“我见过这种花。”

昌珉小心翼翼地捏起落在自己胸口的一朵白花，凑至眼前仔仔细细地瞧。

“爷爷有好多用这种花做成的书签，说是年轻时有位远方朋友来拜访的时候身上总会不知怎的带着这种花。他觉得挺有意思，便把那些花全都收集起来。”

他说完话，却迟迟等不到郑允浩回应。

昌珉有些困惑地扭头看向那人，只见郑允浩正愣愣地看着他，他便伸手去戳那人脸颊。“允浩哥？你还好吗？”

 

“——昌珉，我好像没问过你，你姓什么啊。”

“嗯？我没和你说过吗？我叫沈昌珉呀。”

 

 

**_——沈实在有趣，_ **

 

 

郑允浩哈哈大笑，翻身搂过仍然不明究理推着他肩膀要他解释的男孩。

昌珉一把抓着男人头发踢着他腰窝要他解释忽然大笑的理由，可无论怎么逼问只换得郑允浩欢畅留在自己脸上的细密亲吻。

 

呀郑允浩！你笑什么啊！

昌珉推搡着男人豪不客气朝自己压过来的身子，不满地大声嚷嚷。

可最终他仍是不敌对方，在郑允浩傻里傻气的笑容里跟着笑出声来。

 

 

 

 

 

**_——相逢即是有缘。_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**(end)**

*(4)中粗体字诗句引用自扎西拉姆·多多《刚刚》

 灵感来自前一晚陪表弟看的となりのトトロ。


End file.
